Feliz 2005!
by Fabi Abrams
Summary: Continuação de "Lembranças de Natal". A semana foi agitada para os losties. Será que o Ano Novo trará coisas boas para todos?


Feliz 2005

Feliz 2005!

Caos. Essa era a palavra que resumia bem a semana angustiante que tinham passado desde o contato com o navio de Naomi, cujo corpo desaparecera misteriosamente em meio aos festejos dos sobreviventes do vôo 815 da Oceanic.

Todos estavam ansiosos por fazer mais contato com os tripulantes do barco, voltar para a praia e saírem logo da ilha, mas não seria fácil como eles imaginavam. Por isso a semana tinha sido a mais longa e a mais agitada daqueles quase 100 dias que estavam na ilha.

Jack e Kate estavam mergulhados até o pescoço nos problemas, mas à noite de Natal tinha sido especial. Depois de ter verificado que realmente era noite de Natal, Jack não deixou Kate sozinha. Tinham partilhado seus segredos mais íntimos e ele não poderia simplesmente levantar e ir embora. Jack manteve a conversa com Kate depois do beijo que haviam partilhado, perguntando sobre tudo: que músicas ela ouvia, quantas vezes ela tinha quebrado o braço, onde tinha aprendido a subir em árvores, como foi sua infância. Queria conhecer tudo sobre a mulher que amava.

Kate aproveitou que Jack estava falante e também fez várias perguntas. Quando Juliet tinha dito que sabia tudo sobre Jack, ela tinha ficado muito triste. Não conhecia muito da vida dele antes do acidente, mas sabia que ele era um bom profissional e um homem íntegro, devido ao seu comportamento, mas sempre há coisas a saber sobre quem se ama.

"Sobre quem se ama? Eu não o amo, eu admiro sua coragem, seu instinto protetor. Ele é bonito, mas não é para mim, uma assassina. E logo mais sairemos da ilha e amá-lo seria inútil. Nem devo pensar nisso."

Mas por mais que Kate tentasse se convencer de que Jack não era o homem para ela, mais ela descobria pontos em comum entre os dois, e mais se sentia atraída por aquele homem forte com um coração machucado pela vida...como ela.

A noite avançou e todos dormiram. Kate começou a bocejar, os olhos piscando cada vez mais até que adormeceu completamente. Ela ouviu, ao longe, uma risada abafada e um calor envolvê-la, mas não teve forças de abrir os olhos. Aconchegou-se no leito de folhas macias e sonhou com árvores de Natal, bonecos de neve e um médico esperando por ela embaixo de um ramo de azevinho.

Jack estava sonolento, mas não queria dormir, não quando Kate estava lá acordada, partilhando com ele uma noite estrelada. Quando teriam essa oportunidade de novo? O amanhecer traria seu encontro com Sawyer e até onde ele sabia, Kate e Sawyer tinham caído numa rede, de verdade. Queria aproveitar ao máximo, quando percebeu que Kate piscou os olhos e não os abriu de novo, aconchegando-se no tronco de árvore onde estava apoiada. Não resistiu a soltar uma leve gargalhada quando ela fez uma careta de desconforto. Devagar, puxou-a para si e embalou-a junto ao peito, sentindo-se o mais feliz dos homens. Adormeceu lembrando do exato momento em que tinham se visto pela primeira vez e sonhou com o beijo que tinham trocado há algumas horas.

Kate despertou antes do sol nascer, e demorou alguns instantes para perceber que o "leito de folhas macias" onde estava apoiada era Jack! Mas ao invés de levantar, ela suspirou e percorreu com os olhos o corpo dele, subindo até encontrar um sorriso tímido e um par de olhos verdes fixos nela. Sustentou aquele olhar com calma, vendo passar por eles doçura, compreensão, afeto e desejo. E arrepiou-se ao pensar que não sabia se o que via nos olhos de Jack era imaginação sua ou o reflexo do que ele via em seu olhar.

Jack nunca tinha dormido tão bem, nem em sua cama macia e enorme de Los Angeles. Estar com Kate era tudo que ele precisava para se sentir completo, e agora ele tinha certeza disso. Já estava acordado há algum tempo, observando a expressão tranqüila e a respiração ritmada de Kate contra seu peito. Quando ela acordou, ele se preparou para uma reação irritada, até raivosa da parte dela, e ficou surpreso quando ela suspirou e percorreu-o com olhar, até encará-lo, com um pequeno sorriso aflorando no canto da boca.

Ela quebrou o silêncio:

- Bom dia Jack! É manhã de Natal.

- Bom dia Kate! Acho que Papai Noel já passou por aqui hoje.

- É mesmo? Ele deixou um presente para você?

- Sim, deixou...estou com ele nos braços agora.

Ela sorriu, sonolenta, e perguntou:

- Ele não deixou nada para mim. Terei que pegar meu presente.

Jack sorriu, um sorriso triste, imaginando que ela falava em Sawyer. A magia tinha acabado. Fez menção de levantar-se, mas ela o encarou mais fundo e disse:

- Fique bem quieto aí. É mais fácil pegar meu presente deste jeito.

E avançou para os lábios de Jack, possessiva, beijando-o sem reservas. Pego de surpresa, Jack lembrou de como ela o tinha beijado no meio da mata e como ele fora relapso em retribuir aquele gesto. Mas não desta vez. Puxando Kate com ele, rolou para o lado e colou seu corpo ao dela, aprofundando o beijo cada vez mais até que ela suspirou de prazer. Kate envolveu seu pescoço e deixou que as mãos explorassem os músculos fortes, enquanto Jack percorria suas curvas com ternura e vagar. Separaram as bocas e olharam-se nos olhos, quando um pássaro passou por eles num vôo rasante, soltando um grito estridente que logo foi acompanhado por uma sinfonia de outros pássaros. A manhã despontava no horizonte e eles ouviram os ruídos característicos de um acampamento em vias de acordar.

Jack sentou-se e arrumando as roupas, levantou rapidamente, chegando perto de uma das fogueiras para acendê-la. Não queria partilhar sua intimidade com todos os outros sobreviventes. De longe, olhou para Kate, que já recomposta, recolhia suas coisas. Sorriu para ela e ela retribuiu. Ela tinha entendido seu gesto.

Foi a ultima vez que conseguiram estar sozinhos naquela semana. Quando todos estavam prontos para partir, ele foi à frente e Kate ficou mais atrás, fechando a fila e auxiliando Claire com o bebê. Depois de uma parada rápida para descansarem, alcançaram as rochas no meio da tarde, onde Saiyd, Jin, Bernard, Sawyer, Hurley, Juliet e Desmond já os esperavam.

Foi um choque de realidade para ambos. Kate lembrou-se da intimidade e do beijo trocado entre Jack e Juliet. Jack lembrou-se da cena da jaula vista pelos monitores e como Kate implorara pela vida de Sawyer. Constrangidos, não se olharam durante o resto do dia, e nem seria possível conversarem, já que Desmond trazia a noticia de que Charlie morrera afogado, depois de desbloquear o sinal de rádio. Apesar de saber que ele tinha sido um verdadeiro herói, e com as palavras de conforto e admiração ditas por todos, Claire ficou muito abalada. Eles tinham sido grandes amigos e o amor entre eles tinha surgido de forma gradual, resistindo aos altos e baixos do comportamento de Charlie. Ela gostava verdadeiramente dele e sentiria a sua falta, sempre.

Mas Desmond também trouxe a noticia de que o barco de Naomi não era o que eles estavam esperando. Charlie tinha feito contato com Penny, e ela afirmara que não estava em barco nenhum. A noticia assustou as pessoas, mas Jack ainda tinha esperança de que seriam resgatados e tentou acalmar a todos.

Voltaram para a praia, onde foram recebidos com uma chuva torrencial, que caiu incessante durante dois dias. Naquelas condições o rádio não funcionava e nenhum navio poderia chegar próximo a ilha sem correr o risco de bater em algum recife ou rochedo e afundar. Isolados em suas cabanas, Jack e Kate puderam pensar e chegaram a decisões que mudariam suas vidas. Mas não tiveram como comunicar um ao outro o que decidiram por que não houve tempo.

Assim que a chuva parou, tão de repente como tinha começado, eles receberam a visita de um grupo dos habitantes da vila abandonada, comandados por Richard Alpert. Em conversa privada com Jack, ele contou tudo que sabia sobre a ilha, encerrando a conversa com a revelação de que não só o barco cargueiro estava ancorado próximo à ilha, mas um outro barco, menor, aproximava-se rapidamente deles. Jack teria que decidir o que fazer, mas ele não queria fazer aquilo sozinho.

Chamou todos, observando com tristeza que Sawyer e Kate saíram juntos da cabana dela. Jack refletiu que tudo que tivera com Kate acabava ali. Ele a tinha deixado livre, abrira seu coração, disse que a amava, e ela não tinha voltado para ele. Então, eles não pertenciam mesmo um ao outro. Evitando olhar para os dois, Jack expôs tudo que Alpert tinha lhe falado. Teriam que se unir aos outros para combater os companheiros de Naomi, que não tinham mesmo o intuito de resgatá-los, mas que o barco de Penny, que estava à procura de Desmond, também estava a caminho. E que após o confronto, quem desejasse permanecer na ilha e auxiliar os habitantes da vila em sua missão, seriam bem vindos. Os outros poderiam ir embora no barco de Penny. A ilha seria novamente escondida do mundo e tudo que haviam passado e feito naquele lugar estaria esquecido.

Jack sabia que não ia esquecer, mas tinha decidido ir embora. Se Kate tivesse escolhido a ele, ficaria com ela, na ilha ou fora dela. Entretanto, Kate prezava sua liberdade acima de tudo e sair da ilha seria sua condenação à cadeia! Junto com Sawyer, que parecia ter contas a acertar, eles provavelmente ficariam na vila e construiriam uma história juntos, enquanto Jack voltaria ao hospital e a sua vida vazia. Respeitaria a decisão de Kate porque a amava.

O barco de Penny chegou à costa da ilha na manhã do dia 31 de dezembro, depois de dois dias de combates intensos entre os tripulantes do cargueiro e os habitantes da ilha. Unidos com o intuito de salvarem suas vidas, lutaram com unhas e dentes pelo seu objetivo, e ao final, tinham conseguido, Alguns estavam feridos, outros morreram, mas a ilha estava a salvo e eles agora poderiam voltar para casa. O segredo da ilha estaria guardado com eles até o fim. Penny surpreendeu-se com todas aquelas pessoas, e confirmou a história de que o vôo 815 tinha sido declarado como um dos maiores acidentes da história, sem nenhum sobrevivente.

Chegara à hora da partida. Um a um, os sobreviventes dividiram-se entre os que partiriam para a vida real e os que continuariam na ilha. Rose e Bernard decidiram ficar na ilha, depois de confirmarem que Rose estava mesmo curada do câncer que a estava matando. Sun e Jin foram os primeiros a embarcar de volta para casa, já que Sun correria risco de vida se permanecesse na ilha. Seu bebê estava salvo.

As despedidas foram tristes e cheias de lágrimas. Relembraram tudo que ocorrera depois da queda do avião, lembraram as brigas entre Boone e Shanoon, os insetos de Artz, a balsa de Michael, os banhos nas cavernas, o medo do monstro que arrancava árvores...histórias que eles nunca mais poderiam contar a ninguém. Penny tinha revelado que faltavam poucas horas para que o ano de 2005 começasse, então todos resolveram passar a noite na ilha. Começariam 2005 voltando para casa.

Fogueiras foram acesas e comida foi distribuída entre todos. Alguns dos habitantes da vila aproveitaram para conhecer os novos habitantes e entre os sobreviventes o clima era de paz e harmonia. Queriam desfrutar ao máximo e depois esquecer. Jack circulou entre todos, evitando olhar para Kate. Foi abraçado, cumprimentado e convidado a participar de vários brindes. Depois, refugiou-se num canto afastado da praia. Entretidos em comemorar, ninguém percebeu que Jack não estava entre eles.

Jack olhava o mar como se o visse pela primeira vez. Quantas vezes tinha se sentado na beira da praia e Kate o tinha acompanhado numa meditação silenciosa? Nunca mais teria esses momentos, nunca mais sentiria sua presença ao seu lado, nunca mais olharia em seus olhos, nunca mais a teria em seus braços. Nunca mais aquela energia e coragem o ajudariam a enfrentar os problemas.

Kate percebeu que Jack a evitara durante toda a semana, mas deste dia não poderia passar. Era a última noite que passariam na ilha, e ela precisava contar a ele sua decisão. Tinha pensando e repensado no assunto, tinha analisado os prós e os contras. Não tinha sido fácil, não seria fácil, mas ela tinha que enfrentar, por ela e por ele. Já tinha conversado com Sawyer e apesar de ter respondido a ela com uma série de piadas, ela sentiu que o caipira a amava. Por um tempo, achou que o amava também.

Era agora ou nunca. Kate viu Jack afastar-se da festa, e assim que notou que ninguém a olhava, partiu na direção do médico. Quando ela sentou ao seu lado, sentiu que ele se assustou e ia fugir, mas ela segurou o braço dele e disse:

- Fique. Temos que conversar.

- Kate, eu...seu sei o que você vai me dizer e eu não quero ouvir. Não vou suportar ouvir que você ama o Sawyer e vai ficar com ele na ilha. Eu sei disso, e quero que você saiba que eu apoio a sua decisão. Nós não escolhemos por quem vamos nos apaixonar. Só quero te ver feliz.

- Realmente, nós não escolhemos por quem vamos nos apaixonar, Jack. Depois de ter contado tudo a você, eu percebi que não posso fugir do meu passado. Ele faz parte de mim, do que eu sou hoje, mas não pode determinar meu futuro. Eu quero construir uma vida nova Jack...com você!

- O que?

- Eu decidi que vou sair da ilha Jack, e vou enfrentar o que vier pela frente. Julgamento, tribunal, prisão, o que for. Não posso passar a vida tentando provar a mim mesma que eu estou certa em fugir. Minha liberdade é importante, mas eu não poderia ser feliz sem você.

- Kate, eu pensei que você ia ficar. Eu vi você e o Sawyer saindo da sua cabana juntos, e você me evitou durante vários dias depois do Natal. Eu entendo que estávamos numa batalha, mas você conversou com todos, menos comigo!

- Eu amei o Sawyer, sim. Eu me entreguei a ele, por que naquele momento eu o amava. Amava seu jeito despreocupado, seu jeito de me fazer rir, a sua conversa inconseqüente, o apoio que ele me deu naquelas jaulas imundas. Amava-o por que me parecia certo amar alguém que não me julgava nem me cobrava, apenas me aceitava e me fazia bem. Mas depois que nós conversamos, eu percebi que isso era muito pouco. Passei dois dias presa naquela cabana lembrando de tudo que nós conversamos, Jack, de tudo que nós passamos juntos. E vi o quanto você me fazia bem. E vi o que era amor de verdade. Você aceita o amor de uma fugitiva da justiça Jack, uma mulher que provavelmente não poderá te dar filhos ou estar em casa quando você voltar do trabalho, de uma mulher que vai te obrigar a passar os domingos numa prisão? Você me aceita Jack?

Jack olhava para Kate sem acreditar no que ouvia. Ela o amava? Ela tinha voltado para ele? Abriu um sorriso luminoso e encarando-a, disse:

- Eu te aceito Kate! Venha como você é! Apenas fique comigo e nós vamos enfrentar tudo juntos.

Eles se abraçaram com carinho, à felicidade de uma vida juntos despontando no coração deles, radiante. Não seria fácil, mas Jack faria de tudo para que Kate pagasse o que devia a justiça e voltasse para ele, para a casa em que morariam, criando os filhos que Kate gerasse ou que fossem do coração, se amando e se apoiando até a morte. Tudo que queria era que ela estivesse com ele, não importava como ou onde. Mesmo que estivessem longe um do outro, seus corações estariam sempre juntos.

O beijo que trocaram agora era cheio de promessas. Ao longe, as pessoas brindavam e se abraçavam. Jack olhou para Kate com uma ternura imensa, e disse:

- Acho que estamos em 2005.

- Acho que sim.

- Devemos voltar para a festa?

- Não. A minha festa está toda aqui. Eu te amo, Jack Shephard. Meu homem...

- Eu te amo, Katherine Austen Shephard. Minha mulher...


End file.
